Talk:Princess Celestia/@comment-5926076-20130219041046/@comment-35301431-20130220022604
However, these are fanon reasons to me. Even if Celestia is not my favorite character (as in not being in a series as much as the others). I do like her gentle personality. What I understand is you dislike her actions, but you have a tendency to reinterpret them in your own view in order to have a reason to dislike her. Quoting - Fire Eater 1.For me, it feels like she's granted herself a little too much say in how Twilight should lead her life. I really couldn't care less if she's the Princess, because even at her rank these actions are coming off as excessive. *Twilight became a student of Celestia willingly. She showed her talents as a filly resulting in her parents enrolling her in a school. The Princess offered to have her as a student; she could have left Twilight to do her own thing, but then she really wouldn't be much of a teacher. *And ironically, Twilight was the one inspired to do magic by witnessing Celestia. She also showed her interest in impressing and remaining a student throughout the seasons. That is one thing that barely even wavered. 2.I think Celestia just is completely intrusive on Twi's life and pretty much assigned her a destiny rather than let her find it for herself. Plus, she's way too dependent on the Six to solve her major affairs. *As stated before, only this time the term "personal protégé" must be taken into consideration. The term for protégé is defined as "A person who is guided and supported by an older and more experienced or influential person." So yes, Celestia is taking her role as Twilight's mentor. "The one who advises or trains (someone)." *I am getting the feeling you want the six to simply have the Elements of Harmony for non-functioning accessories. If there are ponies that show qualities that are connected to the jewels then why not give them the opportunity to use them? It wouldn't be much of a show if there was no on going theme. What is typed above contradicts what you state next. 3.Even if she's not connected to the Elements anymore, she's the Princess, the most powerful Alicorn alive, arguably. She should be able to handle things for herself without always having to turn to the last resort option with the Six every single time. So I think she takes too much charge over them as well. *During Faust's time on the show, she did state she wanted the sisters to be the only two existing Pegasus unicorns, but this was a concept that had no standing or approving by the company she worked for. What I am saying is fans keep giving Alicorn's too much credit simply for embodying the physical appearance of the pony species. **Quote "Goddess / Immortal / Powerful / There can only be two etc". These things are not stated within the show, they are glassy-eyed theories that fans tossed out and got popular. *You want her to do things herself but not be intrusive. I feel you would simply find something wrong with it. Without Luna, she is to raise the sun, the moon, protect Canterlot, Ponyville, and just all of Equestria. While also generally keep everything in order by her presence alone? Such actions will either be looked upon as 'dictatorship' or ponies just being 'too dependent' on another to save them. Similar to Superman and Metropolis, he can't be everywhere, he can't tell people not to do crime, or force others to do good. 4.Finally, she used the Mane Six specifically in testing Twilight in this nonsense test that led up to the transformation. She clearly meant for chaos to break out deliberately so she'd be able to bestow this nonsense title when Twi did eventually reverse the effects. *This is where you go into speculation. "She wanted it to happen", but at no point was it stated verbally or even by her actions... she wasn't even there when Twilight cast the spell. Until season 4 appears we can't get Twilight's (or other ponies) feelings or words unless we are shown this. So all the comics and fanfiction by 'bronies' after episode MMC, are emotional reactions. "I'm sad therefore Twilight should be sad!" is not really a fair view in my opinion.